


Runes

by KassyFrost



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, I fixed it quickly, I'll make this better soon, IronDad and SpiderSon, M/M, My first tag is literally a spoiler warning so stop complaining, Post-Endgame, THIS HAS SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: The end of Endgame didn't happen :)Here is my quick fix-it fanfic! Enjoy and let these tears fade. This is a happy story.I might make this better later on, but I know that we all need these stories right now...





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr.Stark? You got to stay with me! You can't go!”, Peter was crying and shaking. His head was hurting, and he was trying his best to keep in the tears but couldn't. Mr. Stark was going to die, and he had just come back! Couldn’t they have more then just a short hug after all of this!

“Someone please do something!”, Peter shouted and felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back. He turned around to find Mrs. Potts who was staring at Tony with a sad smile.

“Hey Tony, it's alright. You did the right thing.”, her voice was quivering but she continued to talk to Tony. She was helping him to calm down and let it happen, but Peter couldn’t. They had just found each other again! He couldn’t lose a father figure again! Peter looked back at the battlefield, but his vision was covered by a certain sorcerer and a red cloak. Dr. Strange was hurrying towards Mr. Stark!

“Out of my way! He'll die if you won't give me some space!”, the sorcerer sunk on his knees in front of Tony and pulled of the armour on Tony’s right arm. Tony drew in a sharp breath, probably because of the pain in his arm but kept still. Maybe he didn’t really keep still, he was probably so far wounded that every movement hurt. Peter swallowed down new tears, seeing Mr. Stark like this was terrible.

“Tony you have to stay with me! Think about your family! You must stay alive! Keep fighting!”, Dr. Strange said and made a circular motion and pushed a golden rune towards Tony that immediately started wrapping itself around the arm like a giant expandable Band-Aid. The burned skin started healing rather slowly but it was healing!

Peter gasped and looked at Mrs. Potts to see her cry with a small smile. There was hope.

“Can we do something to help? Anything?”, Peter asked and walked a bit closer to Tony.

“Keep talking, the healing does hurt a lot.”, Dr. Strange was now forming new runes in a circle and pushing it on Tony again. Peter listened and knelt next to the magician close to Mr. Stark.

“Hey Mr. Stark, I uh really would miss you if you just left us. I really don’t want that... And you promised you'd help me study for the entrance exams! I was- I am excited for that, you know? I mean who has the change to study with the Iron Man! I mean sure you helped me with some homework once, but the exams are a much bigger thing! And I can't just lose you right now! I just came back from the stone and I just really want to go grab some ice-cream with you, maybe we could try that Stark Raving Hazelnut you mentioned on the spaceship! Or we could do something in the workshop!”, Peter wasn't sure what to say. Should he just blurt it out? He couldn't say it the last time, if Strange couldn't save Mr. Stark he would never get the change to tell him. He had no other choice he had to tell the man now or possible never.

He glanced at the sorcerer, who was still focused on keeping the runes on Tony,

“Mr. Stark... I didn't have time to say it the last time, but I just want to tell you that... Mr. Stark I can't lose another father! You got to stay with us”, Peter reached out and put his hand on Mr. Starks leg.

They heard a groan and Tony shifted a bit. “Kid, stop crying.”

“But how am I supposed to stop?! You’re dying! You can’t die Mr. Stark! Promise me you won’t!”, Peter kept his hand on Tonys thigh and waited for a response.

“I’m not dying, I don’t know how I’m still alive right now, but I think I’m doing pretty good for just having hold the stones all at once. And hell kid, I can’t just disappear without us finishing the gloves we were working on!”, Peter smiled at those words and rested his head shortly against Mr .Starks side.

“Don’t worry Parker, your old man won’t die that fast!”, Peter smiled at that.

 Dr. Strange huffed at those words and folded his hands together before opening them and pushing a red rune towards Tony.

“Tony this is going to give you a small kick, we need to get you to med bay where we can scan you and look if anything more is damaged. This will be kind of like having adrenaline inserted. I don’t think we can get you to stand up otherwise."

Dr. Strange pushed the rune forward and it spread over Tony's chest and arc-reactor. The man started breathing quicker and opened his eyes fully again.

"Holy Shit, that was like drinking six cups of coffee! “, the man said. Peter helped Mr. Stark upwards and continued to support his body while keeping an arm around the older man's waist.

"You know what. This was a hell of a fight, let's all go and grab a cheeseburger.", Mr. Stark said as Rodhey grunted and smiled.  
"At least you haven't changed after that. I was worried to death Tony; you could have died."

Tony exchanged a glance with Dr. Strange and smiled. “Well I didn’t thanks to the wizard. And while we are at it! You could have given me a little warning on Titan!”, the sorcerer chuckled and shook his head.  

“If I would have told any of you of what I had seen it wouldn’t have happened. This was the only way we had.”

Together they drove to the compound and got Tony checked properly. Apparently, he had broken two rips and had internal bleeding in his arm that had held the gauntlet. But Tony had been hurt worse before, for him this was nothing but a scratch.

Tony looked down at his arm that was now wrapped up in bandaged and covered in balm, it hurt like hell, but he was happy to still have one. Without Stephen he would have died and or lost his arm. He looked up at the sorcerer now standing some feet behind Peter.

He smiled at the sight of Peter resting against the med bay bed he was in. The fight had properly tired Peter out.

“Hey Strange, care to tell why you helped me afterwards? I mean Thanos was dead already. Since when are we all buddy buddy?”, the tall man turned around and looked sadly at Tony.

“I saw around 14 million possible futures, Tony. In many of them I saw you sacrifice yourself for your teammates.”

Tony raised his eyebrow and the wizard continued. “I felt like someone should help you out for once and give you a hand. My hand may not be the best, but I hope you’ll take it. I don’t want to see you suffer alone through this.”

Tony smiled and nodded his head, Stephen wanted them to be friends. Maybe he had seen more about Tony then he wanted to share at this time.

“I’ll gladly except it then.”

Maybe they could figure all of this out, maybe he would get Strange to open up to him.

But for now, he had Peter back and that was all that mattered.

o0O0o

It took two them exactly six weeks to heal the burns and internal damage the stones had caused Tony. Without Strange’s magic he would have surely died. He stood up and stretched his arms upwards. Laying in bed for six weeks had made him rather weak, he stretched again to get his muscles to warm up slowly. He took a last look at he avengers building and entered his car; he was excited to get home again. He had missed his daughter and Pepper a lot in those six weeks. Sure, they had visited him from time to time but the drive to the compound was a rather long one.

He felt a bad feeling creeping up his neck, Pepper had only agreed to marry him after he had put Iron Man to rest, after he had given Steve his arc-reactor with the nanobots that was now sitting on his chest again. He had broken his promise and had fought alongside the avengers again. Would Pepper forgive him? He sighed and focused on the road again, he should cheer up, after all Peter was staying at their house since the last four weeks. Aunt May had moved out of New York after Tony told her about what had happened, she had been angry, but the anger had quickly settled into grief. She had started a new life in a small village with other people. They had giant fields of flowers, corn and vegetables there. He hadn’t been there yet, but Peter had told him everything about the fields were May was working now, Peter had stayed at May’s place for the first two weeks and then moved to Peter and Tony’s place so he could visit the med-bay a bit more.

Aunt May had forgiven him and was happy that Tony had brought her nephew back.

He took a sharp left run and parked in front of their house, he smiled when he saw Peter and his daughter siting on the front porch and playing with avenger figures, the kid was making his daughter a nerd. Great.

He smiled and remembered his own obsession with Capsicle, his obsession with the solider had all started because of his father, but it still had been a great time. He did have someone to idolize back then, someone to look up besides his father. He smiled and exited the car.

“What’s up Underoos?”, he called out towards the front porch while walking closer. Peter quickly jumped up and ran towards him to give him a hug.

“Mr. Stark you’re back!”, Peter swung his arms around Tony and pressed himself against the man’s chest.

“I missed you too, kid. But how often do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? After the emotional father figure confession, you shouldn’t call me by my last name.”, Tony chuckled as he saw his daughter ran towards them as well.

“But calling you Tony would be weird, it doesn’t feel right.”, Peter let him go and gave the little girl some space to hug her father.

“Well there is always the second option, right son?”, Tiny smiled and picked up his daughter as he walked towards the front porch and entered the house. A rather flustered teenager following them.

“Right, dad.”, he said quietly, and Tony could hear the insecurity. He opened the door and turned to Peter and gave him a smile to show his support.

“See not that hard. I think it was due since I saved you on that ferry and gave you that dad talk., Tony smiled at the memory and called out to Pepper.

“I’m home! “, he heard something that sounded like the dishwasher getting closed followed by the sound of heels.

“Oh Tony! I’m so happy they let you finally go. How are you feeling?”, Pepper took their daughter from his arm and lead him into the kitchen. They all sat down at the dinner table and Pepper started the coffee machine while Peter put down some mugs and started the tea pot to make a tea for the youngest member of their family.

“Well my arm has been better, but Stephen suggested I’d wear the armour around my arm if it gets to troublesome. The nanobots are truly amazing, without them it’s sometimes hard to lift things, but with them I can do push ups! I think they’d be good in the medical field as well. Maybe I should investigate that a bit.”

Pepper nodded and poured them all a cup of coffee with some milk.

“That’s good! Don’t overuse it though, your arm must heal on his own as well. And Stephen is the sorcerer, right?”

Peter nodded for Tony and answered. “Yep! He is super cool! You should have seen what he did on Titan! He made that arm thing that Indians do! I think it’s called eight devi arms? And after he did that, he split into multiple of himself. It was awesome!”

Tony nodded and smiled, yeah that was cool, but he wouldn’t admit that in front of the wizard.

“Yeah, that’s him. The mand that saved my…”, he looked at the Peter and his daughter staring at him to continue and he grimaced. Now there were two children and he had to look out twice as much for bad language. “My life. He saved my life. I owe him one.”

Pepper nodded and started telling Tony what she and the kids had done over the last weeks, from time to time Peter of their daughter chimed in and added something, while Tony enjoyed being with his family again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Pepper had a talk about what happened, they sorted through some unresolved thoughts and concluded. Pepper realised that Tony couldn’t stop Iron Man, the world needed them and if they called him to help, he would follow that call.

 

Tony promised her that he would retire soon but Pepper called him out on that lie quickly.

 

“Peter will keep on being Spiderman and as long as someone you love is out there fighting you want to help them and keep them safe; you won’t stop Tony, I know.”

 

Those words kept ringing in his head, Pepper was right. He new that the kid was only two rooms away, but he was scared. Scared that Peter could have nightmares, that he was scared or that someone would just take Peter away from him. And then there was his daughter who was sleeping in the room next to Peter, what if the same happened to her? Some villain could just break in and snatch her away!

 

Tony turned around to see Pepper in a deep slumber, he smiled and pushed himself up. He wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. He exited their shared bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He tip-toed down the hall and peeked through the door creak. His daughter was sleeping surrounded by some stuffed animals, a nightlight close to her nightstand illuminating the room in a warm golden yellow. He checked in on Peter as well and found the teen asleep with his phone on his face. Tony grunted and slipped in the room. He took the phone and put it on the nightstand next to Peters bed, then he tucked Peter in properly and sat there for some seconds, listening to Peter breath and letting his anxiety calm down.

 

Peter was there with him and he was alive, he was alright. Tony looked at his hands and remembered how Peter had just faded away in his arms, he turned to Peter and brushed through the boy’s hair a bit. He couldn’t do anything when Thanos snapped his fingers and took Peter away. He had just sat their helpless. He withdrew his hand and pushed himself up, he could always learn from those mistakes. Yes, he would find a way to prevent such a thing from happening in the future, he would create something! He could do it, he had invented time travel for fucks sake! He could do it and if he couldn’t he would find a way to make it happen over time!

 

Should he update the Iron Spider Suit? Maybe, but he didn’t like the thought of taking away Peters suit at night. Maybe he could play around with his own suit a little, but it was 3am and his eyes weren’t ready for him to work on nanobots.

 

He sighed and stood in front of the hologram table maybe he should keep on working on that ai. He had thought about it for a long time now, ever since Rogers told him about the new possibility, they had to fight Thanos. What would happen if Tony died? Who would be there to guide Peter and his daughter?! Who besides Pepper and May? Maybe those two would be enough to keep his little girl save but they couldn’t protect Peter from villains.

 

What if he would invent an a.i that could help Peter in combat, not from the inside of Peters suit but pilot the ironman armour. What if he created himself as an a.i? But kept it hidden and let it activate at his death. It sounded like a challenge, to create an a.i that was supposed to be a copy of him. But he couldn’t use normal coding to create that, no if he wanted to have a perfect copy of himself, he would have to do it differently. And that decision made him stay up the rest of the night while he read about brains.

 

He read mostly theories and some hypothesis. He would have to try and find a way to upload his own mind, that was going to be rather difficult, but he’d find a way. At 7o’clock Friday informed him over his watch that he should eat or drink something, after all he hadn’t slept at all.

 

He sighed and locked the data he had gathered so far away. After that he started putting some plates down and making coffee. The first person to come into the kitchen was Pepper, she helped set the table and together they drank their coffee in silence while they read through e-mails.

 

The kids walked down shortly after and together they had breakfast.

 

The rest of the day was spent with repairing both suits of him and Peter, they fixed some nanobots and repaired some features from the Iron Spider that were damaged. They were completely absorbed into their work when a portal opened directly behind Peter. Tony almost got a heart attack and had already jumped towards Peter and pulled the boy behind him, but then >Strange stepped through the portal and Tony’s heartbeat lowered again. No danger in sight, just Stephen dropping in for a visit.

“Already missed me, Wizard? It’s been only a day, how scandalous.”, Tony let’s go off Peter and the boy walks up to the sorcerer and gives him a hug as a greeting. Stephen doesn’t seem to care that much about physical contact but accepts the hug. Tony raises his brows in surprise, since when had they gotten so close?

And then it hits him, the stone. Peter told him about how he could see the sorcerer inside of the stone, they must have talked a lot.

“Hello Mr. Doctor Strange! Tony and I are repairing some nanobots! Want to see?”, Peter let go of the man and pointed at the workbench. Stephen shook his hand and nodded toward Tony.

“I’m here to check up on his arm. Could you show it to me please?”, Stephen pushed back his sleeves and grabbed the right arm of Tony that was being offered him. Tony tried his best to hide his interest as he saw those scars. He had read in those five years of the car crash, but they didn’t show any after pictures of him. Stephen either didn’t notice his staring or decided to ignore it.

“Looks good, the burns have healed up almost perfectly. I think there will be some minor scars left, but nothing to serious.”, Stephen let go of Tony’s arm and pushed down his sleeves again.  

“I’ll be going then, have a good day. I’ll come by in some days again.”, Stephen turned around and started forming a portal, but Tony interrupted him.

“How about you stay here for a coffee or some tea?”, Stephen considered it but shook his head. He had looked this far into the future and a bit more; he knew what would happen if he stayed. He didn’t want to let Pepper end her relationship with Tony that fast. He would let the future happen where Tony would seek out his company after the breakup, this way Tony could have a breakup that wasn’t one sided. It was almost sad to know that those two were meant to be apart, the future didn’t give them a change. But maybe it was for the best, Pepper would only worry with Tony back in the superhero business and Tony wouldn’t stop that for her, he couldn’t. It was a good decision to not look further then, when Tony walking into the sanctum. He was curios if they would become just as close as they had in many other futures. In many Tony died and Stephen was left alone, just like Pepper. In others Tony and Pepper broke up, those were the good ones were Tony lived.

“Thank you for the offer, but I want to look through some spell books.”, Stephen smiled at Tony and opens the portal again.

“See you then.”, and before Tony can even say anything more the sorcerer is gone.

 

In the evening he and Pepper talk again, Pepper explains to him that she wants to end this. She explains that she has nightmares of Tony dying on the battlefield, he understands her and agrees. They split up and explain it to their daughter. She will spend the week with Pepper and visit Tony on every second weekend.

Tony somehow doesn’t mind the break-up. He moves back to New York and Peter comes with him. They start a new routine and Tony gets Peter to think about College a bit more, Peter writes a letter to M.I.T and get’s accepted.  

The distance isn’t a problem at first, but Peter is rather clingy after they cleared up their relationship. Being a father for Peter proofs rather easy somehow, he seems to fit the role just right.

But when the semester starts and Peter has to leave, he gets rather lonely he misses the kid a lot. He tries to distract himself in the workshop working on that a.i. The first test goes horrible, he tries to upload his brain and almost electrocutes himself. He fixes that issue and succeeds, the a.i isn’t ready yet but the start of it is there.

He decides to visit his friends and that’s how he decides to check up on Strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and a comment!


End file.
